Arabella, Deusa da Eletricidade
by marvelousfics
Summary: Eu não sou Bella Swan, sou Arabella, Deusa da Eletricidade. E não vejo a hora de poder me livrar desse vampiro idiota. / Oneshot. Não é BXE.


Oh meus Deuses, eu estou tão entediada! Fingir amar Edward é uma dor de cabeça, sinceramente. Ele me dá nos nervos!

Eu nunca estive e nunca estarei apaixonada por esse vampiro maluco controlador. Eu sou casada com Ares, o Deus da Guerra, e eu o amo mais do que tudo. Agora eu me arrependo por ter aceitado essa missão idiota.

Alguns anos atrás descobrimos alguns semideuses que são vampiros, e precisávamos ter certeza de que eles são controlados o suficiente para serem levados ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Como todos os outros Deuses odeiam mortais (mesmo os vampiros) e eu acho divertido passar um tempo no mundo humano, eu acabei me oferecendo, o que eu acabei percebendo que foi uma decisão MUITO ruim.

Os Cullens são tão desconfiados e retraídos da sociedade, que eu tive que começar a namorar Edward pra eles confiarem em mim. Agora, eu pensei que não seria tão ruim assim, mas Deuses, o garoto é completamente irritante! Ele fica o tempo todo 'Bella, você é muito frágil', e 'Bella, não faça isso', 'Bella, faça aquilo'. O tempo todo eu tenho que me controlar para não eletrocutá-lo! Sendo Arabella, Deusa da Eletricidade, eu poderia matá-lo em um segundo, se eu quisesse. Mas, eu tenho que me controlar e não mostrar nenhuma indicação de que eu sou mais do que uma simples mortal até que meu pai, Zeus, me diga que está na hora de levá-los para o acampamento.

Estávamos agora na sala de estar dos Cullen, assistindo televisão. Eles estavam noticiando um terremoto em alguma parte do mundo, falando coisas ridículas para explicarem os motivos disso. Suprimi um sorriso percebendo que Poseidon deve estar irritado com algo de novo, provavelmente Tritão o irritando.

De repente, meu celular começa a tocar. Eu nem olho para o visor para ver quem é e saio rapidamente do sofá. Eu tomo qualquer desculpa para ficar longe de Edward e seus braços. Deuses, o garoto não desgruda!

 _"Alô? Quem é?"_ Pergunto, indo a cozinha para atender. Eu sei que eles podem me ouvir mesmo assim, mas eu não me importo.

 _"Arabella, sou eu."_ Respondeu. Reconheci a voz. Zeus!

 _"Pai!"_ Exclamei, gritando. _"Eu sinto falta de você. Ligou por quê?"_

 _"Está na hora de levá-los, filha."_

 _"Sério? Incrível! Tudo isso já estava me deixando maluca."_ Reclamei, fazendo-o rir.

 _"Eu imaginei que sim. Ares não está feliz, sabe, com essa relação que você criou aí."_

 _"Ei, não me culpe! Foi o jeito que eu encontrei de conseguir chegar perto."_

 _"Eu sei, e ele também. Só espero que esse garoto não o irrite."_

 _"Eu espero que irrite."_ Resmunguei baixinho. Ele riu.

 _"Continua a mesma. Então os leve hoje mesmo, tudo bem? Quíron estará esperando a sua chegada."_

 _"Tudo bem, pai. Adeus."_

E desliguei. Quando me viro, vejo que todos os Cullen estão olhando para mim com curiosidade. Suspiro. Acho que está na hora de inventar mais algumas coisas pra conseguir levar eles para Nova York, e então posso voltar para meu marido!

"Bella amor, quem era?" Perguntou Edward, chegando para perto de mim mais uma vez e passando os braços pela minha cintura. Seguro um suspiro de irritação com seus constantes toques. Ainda bem que posso enganar o dom de Jasper, se não toda a farsa do amor perfeito teria acabado.

"Era meu Tio Zeus." Respondo, inventando uma história na hora. "Ele quer que eu vá visitar meu primo Quíron no acampamento em que ele trabalha, e eu posso levar vocês, se quiserem ir."

"Claro que vamos, amor. Onde é?" Pergunta.

"Em Nova York." Respondo, olhando para seus rostos chocados.

"Uh, tudo bem. Quando vamos?" Pergunta Carlisle.

"Agora." Respondo simplesmente.

"Agora?! Oh meu Deus!" Grita Alice. Seguro um estremecimento no uso de Deus no singular. "Tenho que embalar, Bella!" E ela, Rosalie e Esme saem correndo para embalar para todos.

"Não leve coisas demais, Alice. A maioria vai ser inútil para usar lá. Principalmente saltos altos!" Grito para ela, mas eu sei que é inútil. Alice sempre faz o que ela quer.

Meia hora depois, todos os Cullens já estão com suas bagagens prontas para ir. Eu já havia ligado para o aeroporto e nosso voo iria sair em 15 minutos. "Você não vai levar nada, Bella?" Pergunta Jasper. Eu realmente gosto dele. Os únicos que eu realmente gosto nessa família é Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, pra ser sincera.

"Eu tenho tudo que eu preciso lá, Jasper." Respondo, sorrindo para ele. Bem, realmente minhas coisas não estão no acampamento, e sim no Olimpo. Mas não é como se eu fosse dizer isso pra eles agora.

Com isso, todos nós vamos para o aeroporto. Chegando lá, embarcamos imediatamente. Faço uma pequena oração mental para Zeus fazer com que o céu fique tranquilo durante o voo. Não que eu precisasse, claro, sendo sua filha, mas nunca é demais um pouco mais de ajuda.

Quando finalmente desembarcamos, as meninas vão pegar seus montes de malas - que eu aposto que as de Alice estão cheias de saltos altos, mesmo eu tendo dito que não iriam usar - nos dividimos entre dois táxis para irmos. Dei o endereço para ambos os motoristas e partimos. Uma hora depois chagamos na familiar Colina Meio-Sangue.

"Finalmente chegamos! Demorou uma eternidade." Choramingou Emmett. Sim, é definitivamente visível que ele é um semideus. Seu TDAH está mostrando com força total.

"Vamos, então. Me sigam." E comecei a subir a colina. Os Cullens pareciam confusos, mas foram atrás de mim.

"Bella? Isso é só uma colina. Não tem nada lá." Disse Esme. Apenas revirei os olhos e continuei andando. Chegando perto da árvore de Thalia, vi o dragão protetor do Velocino de Ouro. Ele imediatamente olhou para mim e começou a rosnar. Ignorei e comecei a me aproximar dele.

"Bella! Fique longe desse monstro!" Disse Edward duramente, correndo para me parar e me segurando no lugar. Deuses, que cara irritante!

"Me solte, Edward! Agora!" Gritei, perdendo a paciência. Ele pareceu surpreso e perdeu ligeiramente seu aperto, me dando a chance de sair de seus braços sem parecer suspeito e cheguei em frente ao dragão, que ainda estava rosnando e olhando para mim.

"Είμαι Arabella, Θεά της ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας, καθώς και εκείνοι που είναι μαζί μου είναι ημίθεοι, παρά το γεγονός ότι είναι βαμπίρ. Δεν είναι μια απειλή για την κατασκήνωση, στη συνέχεια, μπορείτε να τους αφήσουμε να περάσει." (T _radução: Sou Arabella, Deusa da Eletricidade, e os que estão comigo são semideuses, apesar de serem vampiros. Não são uma ameaça ao acampamento, então pode deixá-los passar_.)

O dragão inclinou a cabeça para mim e saiu do caminho para passarmos. "Que língua era aquela?" Perguntou Carlisle. Claro que seria ele a perguntar, sempre o curioso.

"Grego Antigo." Respondi. Não precisava mais fingir nada, finalmente.

"Como você sabe falar grego antigo?" Perguntou Alice, incrédula.

"É minha língua de origem. E chega de perguntas. Venham, precisamos ir." Falei. Andamos para o acampamento e os campistas davam olhares curiosos e desconfiados para os Cullen, certamente percebendo que eles são vampiros e se perguntando o que eles estão fazendo no acampamento.

"Bella, quem são essas pessoas? E porque as mentes deles são como a de Charlie, muito confusas para ler?" Perguntou Edward, parecendo frustado. Obviamente ele não iria conseguir ler as mentes de nenhum semideus. Deuses completos tem suas mentes completamente fechadas a menos que eles queiram que se abra, e como eles são metade Deuses seus pensamentos são desordenados demais para ele ler.

"Porque eles são semideuses." Respondi simplesmente. Era engraçado vê-los todos confusos. Antes que eles tivessem a chance de perguntar mais alguma coisa, chegamos na Casa Grande.

"Quíron! Dionísio!" Gritei, chegando perto deles e os abraçando. Dionísio apenas me deu um aceno de reconhecimento e voltou a analisar seu jogo e beber sua Diet Coke. Sempre o mesmo.

"Lady Arabella, bem vinda." Disse Quíron, fazendo uma leve reverência.

"Porque ele te chamou de Arabella e te reverenciou? O que diabos são semideuses? Porque essas pessoas estão com armaduras?" Perguntou Rosalie, parecendo desconfiada.

"Ele me chamou de Arabella porque é o meu verdadeiro nome, a reverência é sinal de respeito. Semideuses são filhos de Deuses e mortais, e eles estão com armaduras porque estão treinando para batalhas." Respondi.

"Batalhas? Mas eles são só crianças!" Disse Esme, parecendo horrorizada. Revirei os olhos e bufei.

"Eles não são crianças, são guerreiros. E eles sabem que tem que fazer isso se quiserem viver."

"Viver? Como assim? Bella, esse lugar é perigoso e você está falando coisas sem sentido. Você vai para casa, agora." Disse Edward com firmeza. Ele tentou pegar meu braço, mas eu puxei de volta. Ele ficou surpreso com minha força, mas ainda mais vendo a raiva em meus olhos.

"Não se atreva a me dizer o que fazer Edward Cullen!" Gritei, finalmente explodindo. "Você não manda em mim, não toma decisões por mim e certo como o inferno que você não é meu dono! Eu nem gosto de você, pelos Deuses!"

"O que deu em você? Nós somos almas gêmeas!" Exclamou, me olhando como se eu tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Não se atreva a olhar pra mim assim, vampiro. Eu cansei de fingir que amo você, e agora eu finalmente posso voltar a ser eu." Falei fechando os olhos.

Me concentrei em minha aparência e mudei para minha forma real, com meu cabelo loiro platinado, olhos azul gelo, crescendo alguns centímetros, meu corpo mudando para parecer uma mulher de aproximadamente 20 anos e meu traços faciais mudarem ligeiramente, aumentando minhas maçãs do rosto e preenchendo meus lábios. Senti minhas roupas mudando também, indo para o familiar vestido azul royal estilo grego antigo.

Abri meus olhos e comecei a rir vendo as expressões absolutamente perplexas dos Cullens. "Um choque, certo?"

"Bella... quem você é verdade?" Perguntou Jasper cautelosamente, olhando minha aparência.

"Sou Arabella, Deusa da Eletricidade." Respondi. E para provar um ponto, faço pequenos raios elétricos sairem da minha mão. "Eu nunca fui apaixonada por Edward. Eu sou na verdade casada com Ares, o Deus da Guerra. Eu fui para Forks para procurar vocês, e saber se era seguro trazer vocês aqui, sendo vampiros e tudo."

"Então você só se aproximou de nós para nos investigar?" Perguntou Alice, parecendo magoada. Oh bem, ela é realmente irritante mesmo.

"Sim." Respondi, sem rodeios. "Mas eu realmente comecei a gostar de vocês depois de algum tempo. Bem, alguns de vocês."

"E porque nós estamos aqui, então?" Perguntou Rosalie, curiosamente não me lançando olhares assassinos.

"Porque vocês são semideuses, claro. Achei que era meio óbvio." Respondi. Eles pareceram que iriam dizer mais, mas na mesma hora seus pais resolveram reivindicá-los.

Em cima de Rosalie, como esperado, apareceu o símbolo de Afrodite.

Em cima de Emmett, apareceu o de Hermes. Bufei mentalmente. Claro que seria, com sua mania de pegadinhas tinha que ser filho dele.

Em cima de Carlisle, o de Apollo. Obviamente, sendo o Deus da medicina era esperado que ele seria seu pai.

Em cima de Esme, apareceu o Démeter. Com sua adoração por jardins não era muita surpresa.

Em cima de Alice, apareceu também o de Apollo, como eu já imaginava, sendo o Deus das profecias e tudo.

Em cima de Jasper, apareceu o de Athena, o que é adequado pensando em sua época no exército.

Em cima de Edward, apareceu novamente o de Apollo, também esperado, como Deus da música.

"Ah, vocês foram reivindicados! Rosalie, filha de Afrodite. Emmett, filho de Hermes. Carlisle, filho de Apollo. Esme, filha de Démeter. Alice, filha de Apollo. Jasper, filho de Athena. Edward, filho de Apollo. Vocês devem ir para o refeitório para que eu os apresente ao acampamento e se sentem na mesa de sua mãe ou pai olimpiano. Venham." Disse Quíron, se dirigindo ao refeitório.

Todos o seguiram, mas pararam quando Edward disse. "Bella amor, você não vai vir?"

"Primerio: Meu nome é Arabella, Lady Arabella pra você. Segundo: Eu não sou seu amor! Terceiro: Não, eu não vou." Respondi irritadamente, sentindo faíscas saindo de meu cabelo para combinar com meu estado de espírito.

"Não seja boba. Agora que eu sei que você é imortal, podemos ficar juntos pra sempre!" Exclamou sorrindo, e vindo para me abraçar. Antes que ele me alcançasse, dei uma pequena carga de choque nele, o suficiente para fazê-lo me encarar incredulamente.

"Eu pensei que tivesse ficado claro que eu não amo você! Me deixe em paz, ou eu vou te matar." Ameacei, olhando furiosamente em seus olhos. Ele apertou a boca em uma linha dura e saiu andando. Ouvi as risadas de Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper.

"Vai Bella! Quer dizer, Arabella!" Gritou Emmett, bombeando os punhos no ar.

"Idiota, ela é uma Deusa! Tenha mais respeito." Disse Rosalie, dando um tapa na sua cabeça. Ela deve ter visto minha surpresa, porque sorriu e disse, "Eu realmente sinto muito por ter sido uma cadela. Eu estava com medo por minha família, e sinceramente, eu meio que gosto de como você é agora."

"Não se preocupe, eu sempre pensei que nos daríamos bem quando eu agisse como eu mesma, também." Falei, rindo. Sorri para ela que sorriu de volta. "Agora eu realmente tenho que ir. Eu sinto falta do meu marido, não o vejo a dois anos." Suspirei tristemente.

"Eu entendo." Assentiu. "Mas venha nos ver aqui quando puder, tudo bem?"

"Claro, Rosalie." Concordei.

"Me chame de Rose." Sorriu para mim. Acenei em adeus para eles e me teletransportei para o Olimpo. Abri as portas do Salão dos Doze e vi que estavam todos lá. O primeiro a me ver foi Apollo.

"Bella! Sentimos sua falta, irmãzinha!" Gritou, vindo me abraçar quando fui para meu tamanho olimpiano.

"Também senti, Apollo." Respondi, o abraçando de volta.

O soltei e vi que Ares já tinha se levantado e estava vindo em minha direção. Sai correndo em disparada e pulei em cima dele, enrolando minhas pernas em sua cintura e o beijando com paixão, que ele devolveu. Ficamos assim por vários minutos, até que ouvimos várias risadinhas. Relutantemente quebrei o beijo e olhei para Afrodite, que estava olhando para nós e rindo como boba.

"O que foi?" Resmunguei irritadamente.

"Vocês dois são tão bonitinhos!" Gritou animadamente, quase dando pulinhos de excitação.

"BONITINHOS?!" Gritamos Ares e eu ao mesmo tempo, ofendidos.

"Viu? Vocês até falam ao mesmo tempo!" Riu, olhando para nós. Apenas revirei os olhos e voltei a abraçar Ares.

"Agora que já se reuniram, posso abraçar minha filha?" Perguntou Zeus. Ri e fui em frente, o abraçando. "Senti sua falta, Bella."

"Eu também, pai." Respondi. Nos soltamos e fui me sentar em meu trono, do lado de Ares.

Comecei a contar tudo para eles sobre o que eu fiz no mundo mortal, e eles riram muito em algumas partes, principalmente por eu ter fingido ser desajeitada. Ares começou a rosnar de raiva quando falei do namoro falso, mas um olhar meu o calou.

"Você sabe que eu nunca gostei dele." Falei, olhando para ele.

"Não muda o fato de ele gostar de você. É irritante. Se esse garoto tentar algo com você e eu estiver por perto o considere morto, baby." Falou, parecendo completamente decidido disso.

"Eu mesmo o mataria, querido. Ele já está me irritando a muito tempo." Falei, estremecendo em desgosto lembrando de algumas coisas com ele. "Afrodite, arrume logo uma companheira pra ele, antes que eu ou Ares o mate."

"Não se preocupe, Bella. A companheira dele é na verdade uma filha de Héstia. Ele deve se encontrar com ela amanhã no acampamento." Respondeu, agitando as mãos.

"Sua companheira pode controlar o fogo? Isso sim vai ser hilário!" Ri alto com o pensamento. Com certeza em algum momento ele vai fazer algo que a irrite e ela vai ameaçar colocar fogo nele. Filhas de Héstia não são conhecidas por seu bom temperamento.

Depois de mais algumas horas conversando com cada um deles, Ares e eu fomos para sua casa e passamos o resto da noite juntos matando a saudade.

* * *

Alguns dias depois eu fui ao acampamento, e até ajudei a treinar os Cullens um pouco. Edward se encontrou com sua companheira, Ella, mas eles não se reuniram até depois de algumas semanas e boas ameaças de Ares e eu de matá-lo se ele não me deixasse em paz. O garoto finalmente teve sua dica e começou a passar um tempo com Ella e eles estão juntos agora. Eu ainda não gosto dele embora.

Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e eu nos damos muito bem, e sempre que eu posso dou um jeito de ir visitá-los. Rosalie e eu acabamos descobrindo que somos realmente muito parecidas em muitas coisas, e Ares realmente gosta de Jasper e Emmett, tomando gosto em discutir vários tipos de luta com eles.

Alice, apesar de ter melhorado com o passar dos anos, ainda me dá nos nervos com toda a agitação e o jeito de querer mandar em todos, então pode-se dizer que somos amigáveis, mas não próximas. Carlisle e Esme ainda são os mesmos, mas eu realmente não passo um tempo com eles, porque não temos nada realmente em comum, então minha relação com eles é neutra.

No fim, eu acabei vendo que não foi realmente tão ruim assim ter ido por aqueles anos para o mundo mortal, porque me deu a chance de conhecer Rose, Jasper e Emmett, e de ajudar um pobre vampiro irritante a encontrar sua companheira no acampamento.

Realmente não importa o que acontecesse, eu sei que eu sempre teria Ares e minha família comigo, por mais disfuncional que ela seja. E isso bastava para mim.


End file.
